Coquette
, engine).]] The Invetero Coquette is a two-door sports car in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Coquette generally resembles a Chevrolet Corvette C5 (1997-2004), albeit with revealed headlights, and a less curvaceous body shape. It has a front bumper grille reminiscent of the Corvette C6 (2005-current). The taillights bear some resemblance to the Corvette and also of the 2007-present Nissan GT-R, but overlap; the exhaust pipes also overlap and mimic the taillight design (early 2003 Gemballa Porsche models used overlapping mufflers). Performance The Coquette has an amazing top speed of 110 mph (175 km/h), being the third-fastest car in the game behind the Comet and the Infernus. Its acceleration is second only to the Sultan RS. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds, and makes a good drifting car. Its chief disadvantage is durability; the front engine configuration makes the car particularly vulnerable to damage compared to its fellow high-speed vehicles, the mid-engined Turismo and Infernus, and rear-engined Comet; a few high-impact frontal collisions are sufficient for the car's engine to seize. Variants The Coquette has a unique white-and-red paint job available, similar to that of the 1984-1996 C4 Corvette featured in the television series The A-Team http://www.famouscars.de/images/a-team/a-team.htm. This paint job, unlike most other unique paint jobs, can be sprayed onto any Coquette. A Coquette is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. Trivia * "Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty flirtatious woman. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Coquette is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In rare occations the cops call it Declasse making a reference that Declasse is based on Chevrolet. Locations *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. *Occasionally can appear often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), and South Slopes, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City. *Has a very good chance of spawning anywhere at night driving another sports car. *Can be obtained in the mission Payback; in a unique color; black with a gold trim. *Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Can appear in Brucie's Races, however killing the person and taking the car, will cause you to forefeit, and will lower Brucie's Respect for you by 3%. *Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already in one. See also * The Stinger and Stinger Z29, similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. * The Banshee, a sports car based on a C4 Corvette in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. }} Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars